


Saline Solution

by Alex__trash



Series: Your City Gave me Asthma [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Childbirth, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Death in Childbirth, F/M, Growing Up, Hormones, Pregnancy, Sally dies, Teen Pregnancy, Trans Floris | Fundy, Trans Male Character, Transitioning, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wilbur Soot is Fundy's dad, Wilbur Soot-centric, baby fundy, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex__trash/pseuds/Alex__trash
Summary: Wilbur Soot was a good liar, he learned how to make himself the most believable. When his girlfriend Sally told him she was pregnant, he knew he had to lie to his family about the child. Technoblade never fell for his lies, but he could lie too. Phil didn’t know, Tommy didn’t know. When everything went wrong though, Wilbur had to tell his dad what had happened. From there, everything just kept going wrong
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Sally the Salmon
Series: Your City Gave me Asthma [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034409
Comments: 9
Kudos: 352





	1. I think I've found my voice

**Author's Note:**

> This story is kinda sad, and Sally dies. There’s no sex scene if you’re worried, Sally actually isn’t a big part of the story, but she’s important. Wilbur and Techno are 17, Sally is 18, Tommy is 13. This is a few years after Losing Face and all of the boys are in therapy. Fundy is canonically trans in DSMP so I wrote him as a baby girl, but I feel kinda weird about it. He doesn’t get older tha a newborn in this story, so maybe I'll write another chapter with his transition. Techno actually speaks more than one line in this one hooray. Huge trigger warning for death, dying in childbirth, anxiety, panic attacks, and teen parents.

Lying was fun for Wilbur, he enjoyed telling little half truths at any time he could. He knew some things were more important to tell the truth about, but he didn’t really care. Sure, he ate today. Yep, he definitely did his homework. No, he didn't get anxious today. Maybe he shouldn’t lie to his therapist, but she didn’t seem to notice. 

The only one who could always catch Wilbur in his lies was Techno, often shooting his twin a questioning glance when he lied. The younger never said anything about it, but he would often ask Wilbur why he had lied when the two were alone. Wil learned that he couldn’t lie to Techno, but his twin was good at keeping secrets so he trusted the boy.

When Wilbur started to date Sally, he told his twin. At that point, they were a known secret. They weren’t publicly a couple, but everyone seemed to know. Except Tommy, but he was a little dense. Wilbur brought the girl to his house, and suddenly the secret was no longer. Phil seemed to love Sally, completely doting on the girl. Techno liked her enough, but he was a judge-y guy. But he told Wilbur that as long as he was happy, Sally was fine. Tommy liked Sally just because she laughed at his jokes when no one else did. She was a good person, and Wilbur felt like he was in love.

Love was weird for Wilbur, he knew the concept very well because he knew the opposite even better. Hatred was common in Wilbur’s life, both from external forces and from within himself. Love, however, was consistently in one place; Technoblade. Eventually, Phil and Tommy joined the small circle but it was mostly Techno. When Sally joined, Wil knew it was a different kind of love. One that he didn’t feel towards his brothers or his dad. One that made him stupid, one that made him reckless.

The love Wilbur and Sally had was dangerous, but exciting. Teenagers will always be foolish when in love, and this young couple was no different. Wilbur found it hard to lie to Sally, and she always told him the truth. Sometimes, the truth hurt. That’s why Wilbur strayed away from telling it, but Sally had never hurt him.

Until she did.

It wasn’t her fault, if anything the blame was on Wilbur. Head messed up, he had a made a stupid decision. He had been a foolish teenager in love, and now he would have to tell the biggest lie of his life to his family. 

Sally was pregnant, and no one could know. 

Phil would freak out, so he had to be in the dark. Tommy would tell Phil, the loud mouth he was. Techno would be upset, maybe. For the first time, Wilbur didn’t know how his twin would react. Sally was terrified, and for good reason. Wilbur had just turned 17, and Sally would turn 18 in two months. They were just kids, and a smaller kid was scary.

They talked about what to do when she first found out, Wilbur said he would support her decision. Sally decided to keep the baby, unless it got dangerous. Wilbur supported her, and kissed her softly until he had to go home. 

At dinner, he was quiet. Techno signed to him carefully. Wilbur said he was fine. Tommy was loud, so Wilbur let him carry the conversation. Phil gave him an extra cookie, assuming he just needed a little pick me up. He actually appreciated the gesture, his dad cared a lot about him. 

When Wilbur returned to his room, Techno gave him a look. He sighed, of course his twin noticed that this was something bigger. 

“Everything’s fine.”

Techno scoffed softly, and took Wilbur’s hands in his own.    
  


“You can not lie to me.”

Wilbur dropped his head down, not letting his eyes meet his brothers. God, Techno was too smart for his own good sometimes. Of course, he was right. Wilbur knew that Techno could keep a secret but it still scared him. 

“I- My girlfriend, Sally, she’s pregnant.”

The only sign that Techno even heard him was a quick nasally inhale, and the room felt cold. Wilbur glared at his shoes, pulling his hands away from his twin. 

“I’m sorry, I should have told you.”

“Wilbur, what are you going to do?”

“We’re keeping the baby, Sally already decided.”

“You should tell Phil.”

“I can’t.”

Techno simply nodded, understanding his twin’s apprehension. Wilbur appreciated that the two of them held a lot of secrets between them. It brought them closer, unfortunately ostracizing others. Wilbur pulled himself into his brother’s arms, and they held each other in a tight hug.

When Sally turned eighteen, she went to a doctor. Wilbur came with her, and held her hand as they scanned her stomach. The doctor said she could keep the baby, and it would likely be fine. The doctor asked if Wilbur was the father, and he nodded. He almost cried, he really was going to be a dad.

Later that night, he asked his own father a question he hoped wouldn’t tip him off.

“What’s it like to be a dad?”

“Oh, it’s wonderful. Adopting you and Techno was the best decision of my life, only matched by adopting Tommy. I love it, is there a reason you ask?”

“No, I was just wondering. It’s getting kinda serious with Sally and I, and we talked about maybe having a kid later.”

“Wilbur, you’d be an amazing father, and I would love to be a grandfather. Whether it’s with Sally, someone else, or adoption. You’ll be great.

“Thanks dad.”

Wilbur felt better about his child, and the next time he and Sally went to the doctor he asked if they wanted to know the gender. Sally did, so WIlbur did too. The doctor smiled as he told them the news. A baby girl, Wilbur was going to have a daughter. He cried, and Sally cried too.

When Wilbur returned home, he told his brother the news. Techno was happy for him, smiling about being an uncle. They could actually make this work, Wilbur knew everything would be okay.

It had been about eight months since Sally told him the news, when she went into labor. Wilbur drove her to the hospital, and paced outside the room where his daughter was being born. He called Techno, shakily telling him the news. Techno gave his love, and the phone call ended. Soon enough, a doctor collected Wilbur. 

He was brought into a separate room, and the doctor asked him a few stupid questions.

  
“Are you the father?”   
  


“Yes.”

“Are you and the mother married.”

“No.”

“How old are you?”

“Seventeen.”

“Mr. Soot, I have some news for you.”

“Bad news first, please.”

“Sir, Ms. Salmon died during childbirth. I’m very sorry, but the baby survived. She will need you, would you come with me?”   
  


Wilbur was floored, Sally was dead. He started to cry, he couldn’t take care of a child alone. His own father didn’t even know about this, Wilbur wasn’t even an adult yet. He broke down on the floor of the hospital, and a nurse collected him to help him. 

Finally, Wilbur was able to see his daughter. A beautiful young girl, crying in a nurses arms.

“May I hold her?”   
  


When the baby was in his arms, Wilbur almost cried. He did this, he made a child. He knew at that moment that he would take care of the baby no matter what. He remembered what Sally said to her stomach a few weeks ago.

“You’re a brave soldier, my little Fundy.”

“Sir? Ms. Salmon passed before she was able to name the baby. Could you help fill out the birth certificate?”

He let a nurse take his daughter, and filled out the certificate.

**Name: Floris Sarah Soot**

Wilbur stayed the night at the hospital with his baby, getting help from the nurses for what to do. He was able to get a lot of help, but he knew he would still struggle. He realized that Phil would be the one to help him through this. God, that scared him. Wilbur called his twin.

“Techno? Sally died.”

Silence

“The baby’s alive, her name is Floris. I’m going to bring her home now. Please be ready to help.”

More silence.

Wilbur drove home in that same silence, his baby behind him. Sally had bought a car seat, which Floris was currently sleeping in. When he parked in the driveway, he saw his twin on the doorstep. Techno came to the car, and helped Wilbur get the baby out.

They hugged carefully, and Techno led his brother into the home. 

“Dad?”

“Good god, Wilbur. Where have you been?”

Wilbur stared at his father, and instead of answering he simply turned Floris towards his father. His eyes widened at the baby, and sent questioning looks at both of his twins.   
  


“Hey dad, you’re a grandfather now. Surprise?”

Phil rushed towards his son, hugging him carefully and looking at the child in his arms.

“Hey little girl, I’m Phil. I’m your granddad. It’s nice to meet you.”

Floris kept sleeping, squirming slightly in Wilbur’s arms. Phil turned his eyes to meet his son’s.

“What happened?”

After some help from Techno and Phil, Floris was asleep in a crib in the twins shared room. Phil woke up Tommy to be a part of the family conversation, and they sat around the living room. Techno sat with sticky notes and a pen, although he wouldn’t really be a part of the conversation. 

“So, Wilbur. You had a kid, and I had no idea. What happened?”

Wilbur sighed, and launched into the story, as he spoke he started crying after Sally’s death came up. Techno softly pat his arm, giving him support. Tommy simply stared, a little confused but supportive.

“So now I have a granddaughter?”

“Yeah, her name is Floris.”

“That’s a beautiful name, Wilbur. We’ll all help you raise her, I promise. You should have told me.”   
  


“I know, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, Techno did you know?”

The younger twin nodded.   
  


“Tommy?”

“No way! I wish I did though, I’m an uncle! That’s so cool!”

Phil smiled, and turned his attention back to his eldest son.

“We’re going to your therapist about this.”

“Yeah, I didn’t tell her either.”

“Gods above, Wilbur. I’m not upset, but why not?”

“I just couldn’t.”   
  


Phil nodded, and stood up. He took Tommy back to his room, giving him some more information about what was happening. Meanwhile, Wilbur turned and hugged his twin. Soon enough, the two of them returned to their room, now occupied by another person. Wilbur looked into the crib at the sleeping baby, and smiled. He spoke to her, repeating Sally’s words. 

“My brave little soldier, my little Fundy.”


	2. Pragmatic beyond any reasoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having a child was scary, confusing, and incredible all at the same time. Wilbur loved his daughter with every inch of his being, and he knew that fact would never change. He is thrown for a loop when the child says they’d rather be a son, but love is universal. Wilbur loved his son very much, a brave little soldier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fundy grows up :) trans fundy gang he is 10 when he comes out (making Wilbur 27) and all information on transitioning is directly taken from my own so sorry if something is a little different or wrong :) using she/her for baby Fundy was kinda weird and could be upsetting. Please know that I’m just writing in chronological order so that’s why I’m using those pronouns. Fundy comes out and the pronouns change immediately.

Having children was stressful, especially at seventeen and with no mother to speak of. Wilbur made it work though, taking care of little Floris with help from his family. Or at least, most of his family, Techno wasn’t great around children. Wilbur didn’t mind, as Phil was fantastic with the baby and a great help in general. Wilbur also got help from other young parents, having been put in a teen parent therapy group.

Speaking of, therapy was going well. To say Wilbur’s therapist was shocked when he walked in holding Floris would be an understatement. The poor lady almost had a heart attack. The session went on for an hour extra, Wilbur crying multiple times as he explained the entire story. His therapist helped him, and referred him to the group therapy. He actually did enjoy the group, even though he was the only guy there. All of the girls were super nice, and they helped him take care of Floris. They even gave him advice on raising a baby girl, which he took very seriously. After all, he barely knew how to take care of himself and his younger brothers, much less a baby girl.

Despite the setbacks, and the complete lack of preparations, Wilbur and Floris were doing well. Floris enjoyed playing as a knight, fighting for a nation that only existed in her head. Wilbur tried his best to give her what she needed, but kids were annoying. Wilbur let Floris play with the toys she wanted, and dress the way she enjoyed once she was old enough to choose. It wasn’t Wilbur’s concern when Floris wanted to wear little boys clothes, they were easier for him to pick out anyways.

When Floris began school, it was immediately clear she was a brilliant student. She had a good grasp on English, as well as sign language due to her uncle. The teachers were very impressed with the child, and even more impressed with Wilbur. Parent-teacher conferences were stressful and Phil often tagged along. Wilbur remembered every teacher that would judge how young he was, how was he supposed to control that? He was taking care of his child perfectly fine, people needed to focus on themselves.

Floris was growing quickly, and soon Wilbur was missing the newborn version of his daughter. Seven was the worst, until she turned eight. Every year seemed harder than the last, and a growing child meant buying so many clothes Wilbur was losing money every day. His job as a songwriter was stressful, and he was incredibly lucky to have a wealthy father and help from his brother. 

It was two months before Floris would turn 10, and she had asked to get a haircut. Wilbur didn’t have the money to take her to a good barber, and decided to just do it himself. He had experience with longer hair thanks to Technoblade, so he actually did a decent job. Afterwards, he caught his daughter staring in the mirror very often. It wasn’t Wilbur’s problem, the haircut looked good on her.

Floris had found a love for foxes, something that Wilbur had a lot of fun with. The kid had many stuffed foxes, and clothes that depicted the animal. While shopping for her birthday, Wilbur had found little fox earrings. His daughter didn’t have her ears pierced, but the earrings were luckily clip ons. Wilbur knew good jewelry when he saw it, even clip ons. Techno’s affinity for golden jewelry was helpful in these situations. Floris was going to be ten in a few days, so he bought the earrings.

The days passed, and Floris was excited for her birthday party. She didn’t have many friends her age, but the few she did have were incredible. The kids ran around the house, Wilbur and Phil making sure to keep things under control. Techno had locked himself in his room, refusing to be around that many children. The party went well, fox themed as usual. 

Soon enough, the party had dwindled down and Floris’s friends all went home. Wilbur held his daughter carefully, singing a lullaby to her. The same one Phil had sung to him, about the nation that Floris pretended to fight for. The quiet kindness of the situation was honestly one of Wilbur’s favorite things. Floris tucked into his side, an air of love surrounding them. However, she scooted away.

Taking a deep breath, Floris looked at her father with tears glistening in her eyes. Wilbur took her hand immediately, concerned for his child. 

“Dad, can I tell you something?”

“Of course, baby. What’s wrong?”

“I- I’m not a daughter…” 

“What do you mean, sweetheart?”

“I’m a son.”

The gears in Wilbur’s head took a moment to turn, but once they did everything clicked. He smiled softly, squeezing his son’s hand in his own.

“I’m so proud of you. Thank you for telling me. Do you want me to use male pronouns?”

“Yes please, but I want to keep my name. Floris is actually gender neutral”

“Ok, thank you. I love you, son.”

Floris smiled brightly, pulling his father into a tight hug. The two hugged for quite a while, Floris crying slightly. It took a moment for him to pull away, Wilbur wanting to wait to let him decide. 

“Ok, baby, do you want to look into ways to transition? What do you want me to do?”

“Um, I think I should go to therapy?”

“We can do that.”

Another hug, and then Wilbur led Floris to his room. He currently slept in Tommy’s old room, the youngest moving away to live with Tubbo a few years back. Wilbur went back to his shared room with Techno, and immediately fell asleep. He didn’t realize how stressed he was until that very moment. 

The next morning, Wilbur took Floris to his therapist trying to get him the help he needed. He waited outside while the two talked, he was nervous to make sure his son was getting what he needed.

Floris was also nervous with the therapist, feeling his body tense up as he was asked questions. He answered to the best of his ability, but he was only 10, some words didn’t make sense. The stress of this whole situation was quite a lot for a child. But the meeting went well, and Floris was pretty happy. 

His life was pretty simple from then on, getting on hrt when the doctors thought he was ready. He socially transitioned completely, changing his birth certificate and sex marker. He decided to keep his middle name, knowing that it was in honor of his late mother. He stayed Floris Sarah Soot, but he was male. Wilbur was incredibly accepting, and the rest of his friends and family also accepted him. 

Floris was very lucky to have transitioned early, only having to go through a male puberty. He used a cream for his testosterone, not very good at dealing with needles. Wilbur gave him support throughout the entire process, which Floris was very grateful for. He knew that his father was not prepared for a child, and was trying his very best at every moment. In Floris’s opinion, Wilbur did a good job. He believed Wilbur was a good dad, and Phil was a good grandfather. He loved his family, and they seemed to love him as well.

The people around him were either kind, or didn’t know. Those that were rude were easily drowned out by the kindness of others. Floris knew he was a man, a soldier. He was his father’s little Fundy, after all. He even used the nickname often, knowing it made him seem more of a man. He was happy, he was a son, a man, a nephew, and he was happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is way shorter than the other chapter sorry about it. It's not even good, but it's here anyways. Sorry for the hiatus by the way, I had a lot of ideas over the break so i'm excited to do everything :) Also if any of y'all are trans and want someone to talk to about your struggles (or even cis people) i'm always here for y'all :) I'm going to try to reply to comments, I appreciate everyone that comments, leaves kudos, or even just reads. Y'all are the best <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, if you did please leave kudos and comments it motivates me so much :) It would also be pog to read the rest of the series, if you enjoyed this one you will probably enjoy the rest :) I have a lot more I want to write, so if you enjoy this series there's more to come :) Also if anyone out there is looking for a beta reader, feel free to contact me on Insta (@alex__trash) or discord (a__trash#7270) both with two underscores. I also might start a discord server for this series / other things I write. Or maybe a request series? Comment if you'd be interested in that stuff :) I also changed the rating to mature because that felt more correct sorry if that's confusing. Thank you for reading, love you all <3


End file.
